Indiana Jones(Lego)
Jones's native homeworld was Earth with many oceans and forests. The planet was very primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy, even being surprised at the common sight of a starship.1 Sometime later, he met a young pick-pocket he dubbed Shorty. He also discovered a region on his planet known as Atlantis, along with other strange finds.1 One of his many discoveries was the habitat of Chewbacca (whom the local Humannatives preferred to call "Sasquatch") and the crashed Millennium Falcon, which, as he admitted, was unlike anything he had seen before, even in Atlantis. Jones and his assistant, Shorty, started to explore the ship's wreckage, but decided to leave it alone after encountering strangely disturbing remains of Han Solo within.1 One day, while exploring ruins in a place called Mexico, Indiana Jones discovered an alien who abducted him to take him back to his home planet of Xantar.2 While on the planet he was discovered by Luke Skywalker.3 Trivia Dr. Henry Walton Jones Jr., better known as "Indiana Jones" or "Indy" for short, was created by George Lucas for Raiders of the Lost Ark, and famously played by Harrison Ford (ages 36–58). A total of four films have been made, which were co-written and produced by George Lucas and directed by Steven Spielberg. The character was also played by Corey Carrier (ages 9/10), the late River Phoenix(age 13), Sean Patrick Flanery (ages 16–21), and George Hall (ages 93/94) in George Lucas' The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television series. In addition to being the inspiration for Chewbacca, George Lucas' late dog Indiana was the inspiration for the Indiana Jones character. Also, Lucas' middle name is "Walton," which is revealed to be Indiana's middle name in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Many cast and crew members, as well as authors, have been involved in both the Star Wars and Indiana Jones''franchises: * Harrison Ford portrayed Han Solo in the ''Star Wars franchise. * Carrie Fisher wrote the episode "Paris, October 1916" of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. * Author James Luceno, who has written many Star Wars books, wrote the Indiana Jones novel The Mata Hari Affair and reference book Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. * Frank Darabont wrote multiple episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Because of this, he was originally asked by Rick McCallum to write the screenplay for Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace. (Lucas ultimately decided to write it himself.) He later wrote a rejected screenplay for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. * Jonathan Hales wrote multiple episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and went on to co-write Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones. * The Star Wars Insider has had off-and-on coverage of the Indiana Jones franchise. Indiana Jones is the subject of the magazine's recurring Indy Vault column. The column is written by J. W. Rinzler, who wrote The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film and The Complete Making of Indiana Jones: The Definitive Story Behind All Four Films. Indiana Jones briefly had his own magazine, Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine. * Julian Glover starred alongside Harrison Ford in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade as the main villain, Walter Donovan. * Michael Sheard had a cameo in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade as Adolf Hitler. Other Star Wars actors appeared in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, including Anthony Daniels, Ian McDiarmid, William Hootkins and Bruce Boa. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy features Indiana Jones's signature hat in the level where Han Solo and Chewbacca go to meet Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 and C-3PO at Docking Bay 94 in Mos Eisley. Also featured is a baseball cap, a tall hat and a witch's hat. LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga features a playable cameo by Dr. Jones, most likely due to the recently released LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, and the ease of porting character files between compatible games. The game features him using a whip or a pistol. Also, like many other characters, he can jump, roll, and fire three shots rapidly. Previews of LEGO Indiana Jones show him with stubble on his face. However, his face here is the same as Han Solo's (whose basic animations he shares). In The Paradise Snare, Han Solo has many aliases given by Garris Shrike. One of them is "Jenos Idanian," an anagram of "Indiana Jones." Also the name of xenoarchaeologist Henrietya "Corellia" Antilles parallels that of Henry "Indiana" Jones; both are archaeologists, both have a place name as a nickname, and both have a last name considered common in their respective universes. Jones makes an appearance in Star Wars: Yoda Stories (as a continuation to events seen in Indiana Jones and His Desktop Adventures), where Luke Skywalker comments on his similarity to Han Solo. In the 2009 game Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, Han Solo is one of the unlockable skins for the Wii version. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Earthling Category:Archaeologist